Temptations
by TwIlIgHtLuVeRxXx
Summary: Edward Cullen is soon to be the new one at North Shore Academy so he is top gossip. When BFF’s Alice, Bella, and Rosalie find out that there is a new boy coming they go to greet him when the bus pulls up. But Alice’s recognizes him. The new kid is Alice’
1. Intro sorry about the repeat

_Bella Swan- A Popular girl, who is nice to everyone. Best friends with Alice and Rosalie. Boy friend- Mike Newton_

_Emmet Swan- Funny jerk aka Bella's bro. Rose's Boy friend_

_Alice Cullen- Pixie girl who could be related to the devil. Always giving her friends deathly glares. Jaspers girl friend_

_Rosalie Whitlock- With her long beautiful hair, she is picture perfect, but Emmet's the one for her._

_Jasper Whitlock- Rosalie's brother. Loud in his one kinda Jasperish way. Alice's Bf_

_Edward Cullen Merin- Quiet and gorgeous, Bella has eyes for Alice's cousin. _

_Edward Cullen is soon to be the new one at North Shore Academy so he is top gossip. When BFF's Alice, Bella, and Rosalie find out that there is a new boy coming they go to greet him when the bus pulls up. But Alice's recognizes him. The new kid is Alice's cousin Edward. Luckily there is a huge crowd. So before he sees them Alice drags them back to their dorm they share. She tells why to stay away from this quiet cute new boy and they agree. But Bella can't resist._


	2. Giving In

Okay so this is the truth… I freakin hate alarm clocks. A specially mine since Alice had taken over our room. It never stopped, even when you pounded with a hammer and it shattered. (Okay that was a little childish, But Alice punished me, I also woke the whole floor up that morning too.)

Fluffy pillows, Pink walls, cream colored carpets, and stupid alarm clocks.

Some one nudged me. Speak of the devil.

"Wake up Bella, were going to be late for the first day of term."

"Whoopee Do," I muttered but I sleepily climbed out of bed. No body argues with Alice. Emmet had made that mistake many times. That's why we probably ran out of pillows. Alice is my best friend but she seriously is annoying.

I walked in to our bathroom and took a chance looking in the mirror, maybe I shouldn't have. My hair looked like something had roosted up there.

I heard the door open and assumed it was Rosalie. Jasper chuckled. Wait, what? What was Jasper doing in my room. The springs on Alice's bed creaked and my head was suddenly filled with mental pictures…EWW!!!

I shut the door and yelled through it.

"You guys really need to keep it down in there, or someone might think to call the police!"

Alice chuckled and then it was silent again except for the springs and our breathing. I shuddered and headed towards my closet. I have completely no idea why our closets were in the bathrooms but I never had a chance to ask Mr. Braddy our chicken of a princaple.

I pulled out a lilac polo shirt and some shorts and headed for the shower. With this hair I might be awhile. I chuckled and through the clothes on the floor.** A/N: I wore that exact outfit on one of my first days of school. I didn't notice until I read for like the 5****th**** time. LOL**

The warmth of the shower always comforted me. I truthfully could of fell asleep, but that might have been because of the time Alice woke me up.

Once my hair had been fully conditioned, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes. My hair was dripping so I decided to blow dry it. But where was it?

Oh no. It was under my bed. I was not going in there.

"Alice?" I yelled through the door. Nothing. I couldn't risk going in so I pounded my fists on the door.

"ALICE!!!" The door opened she she stood their…looking very pissed off.

"This better be good," she grimaced. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she gave in and smiled. I pushed my way past her and lifted the sheet on my bed.

"Alice?" I said. She huffed.

"Do you know where my blow dryer is?" Her face lit up. Uh oh. I rolled my eyes and sat up to face her.

"NO!" I yelled, causing her to grin.

"Please let my do your hair…Pretty pretty please." I sighed, I may as well give up now rather then facing a mad Alice all day.

"Fine, but make it simple. Rose will be here soon." I mutterd while passing her the dryer.

……………………………………

**Hope you liked it…Sorry it ways soooo short. Review Plz.**


	3. Mental Pictures

"Okay, you can look," Alice was making such a big deal of this. I turned around to face the mirror hanging on the door. I smiled just as Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper walked in.

Rose smiled and ran to hug me just like every day. Meet my Bff # 2. I hug her back and look back at the wide-eyed Emmet and Jasper. Alice cleared her throat and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow sis, you look hot." I flushed a deep crimson as my brother put me in a headlock.

"To bad I'm you brother!" Rose, Alice, and Me smacked Emmet on the head. He rubbed it then put his hands up as if we were pointing a gun. We giggled. He grinned and sat down on my bed.

"You like it?" Alice asked knowing the answer already. I smiled and touched the smooth hair that actually looked good on me. I nodded. She had pulled back my side bangs and pinned them with a lilac butterfly clip that matched my hair. She also some how made me let her** A/N: confusing! LOL **do my make up. I did a spin but ended up falling on the floor. Everyone laughed and I could tell my cheeks were bright red. Alice gave me her hand and pulled me up. I just then saw the time.

"Oh my god!" I yelled," Look at the time!" Alice gasped and we grabbed our backpacks and ran to the door. Jasper blocked us and then looked down at Alice and smiled. Alice kissed him as if we were not in the room. I snickered and Emmet coughed to hide his laugh.

Alice glared at us, but that only made us laugh harder.

"The reason we came so late to get you is because classes are canceled for the morning," Rosalie mentioned.

"Why?" Alice said giving a last wink at Jasper and turned back to face us.

"Dunno, Emmet told me." Rosalie said which made us all look at Emmet.

Emmet grinned and said," Mr. Paddy slipped on a banana peal on the stairs next to my room and all the teachers had to go to the hospital," I closed my eyes and imaged it all in my head. I opened my eyes we Emmet and me looked at each other. We all started cracking up. Only Rosalie wasn't laughing.

"Come on Babe, It was an _accident_" He laughed at the last word and we all (except Rosalie) started to crack up again. She glared at Emmet and he put on his pout face.

"**I**How**cant**_Oh_**believe**did**you**_my_**putabanana**you**on**_god,_**thesteps**_your_do**so**_gunna_** that**_be_**Mr.**it_in_** Paddy**so?**would**_much_**fall**_trouble!_" We all started talking at once, which started another round of hysterics.

**A/N: For those who couldn't understand that it was a little like this;**

**Regular writing-Jasper~ "How did you do it?" Bold-Bella~ "I cant believe you put a banana on the steps do that Mr. Paddy would Fall! Italics-Rosalie+Alice~ "Oh my god, your gunna be in so much trouble!**

"So what do you guys wanna do this morning?" Jasper said. Alice smiled sweetly at him and said,

"Us girls are going to do some shopping," She turned to me and I smiled. The last couple of years living with Alice had turned me in to a shopaholic! We turned to Rosalie and she smiled as well.

"Well if YOU are going to be so mean to keep us out of your plans then were going to shoot some hoops," Emmet said giving Jasper a high five. I looked at Alice; I knew what she was going to say.

"Unless you guys want to come and help us hold our bags?" Alice smiled innocently. They were outta our room faster then you can say _'Shopping Spree'_. We looked down the hall and Rosalie yelled after them,

"See you guys at dinner!" Alice and Rosalie walked back in the room and I smiled at a poor junior seducely. Alice pulled me in and shut the door.

…………………………………………..

We were sitting on the sofa cause I had to tell my Bff's some important news.

"Sp have have you guys heard that there is a new guy coming to NSA?" I stared and there blank faces and chuckled,"He is supposed to be really cute!"

**Hey everyone! Thanx for reviewing but I need your help! I can't think of what might be wrong about Edward. I had some ideas but I want to know what you guys think?**

**Thanx**

**TwIlIgHtLuVeRxXx**


	4. Regrets

**Chapter 3; **

**EPOV (Edward Point of View)**

I checked my phone for text messages for the 10th time that minute. What was I thinking! Of course she wouldn't want to talk to me…I had left her, given up. I sighed and looked out the bus window. Cars rushed by. A taxi honked. That only made me think more about NY. Why did I have to go mess things up again?

Erggh… this bus stinks, it smelled like barf mixed with cheesy fries. We rounded a turn and something jerked in my body. Uh oh. I grabbed the seat and pulled myself up. I ran to the bathroom and barfed in the sink. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and washed out the basin. That'll teach ya not to eat chocolate ice cream and pizza while driving with some crazy sweaty bus driver.

I grabbed my bag from the compartment above and sat back down. The bus driver gave me a pissy look and I couldn't help myself. I stuck my tongue in the air and waggled it at him before turning back to face the window. I chuckled; it was fun to be immature again.

I thought about the weeks ahead of me… I had to start all over again. New school…new friends…new girl friends…I shuttered and closed my eyes. Tanya suddenly popped up in my mind.

I snapped my eyes open but her sweat sad eyes still haunted my memory.

It wasn't my fault…I had told her to stay away…

……………………………….

**BPOV (Bella Point of view)**

After a whole morning of shopping, Alice, Rosalie, and I retired to our room.

"Omg!!! I can't believe the luck we had today," Alice squealed looking at her bed filled with bags. I chuckled…Alice and her shopping. My god, nothing stopped her. I picked up my Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Fitch, and American eagle bags and walked towards my closet.

"Need help with that?" a voice whispered behind me. I giggled. What the hell? I never giggle. I turned around to smile at Mike. Meet my current boy friend, Mike Newton. He was the cutest boy on campus, so far. I would have to check again once the new boy had arrived.

I kissed him and nodded. He took the thousand pound bags and brought them in to the bathroom. He shut the door. I raised my eyebrow and he hugged me.

"When did you get back?" I whispered in his ear.

"30 minutes ago, I came as soon as I could," Mike had been on holiday in the Hawaiian Islands for summer break.

"How did you get in?" I asked though already knowing the answer. I pulled away and stuffed my hands in his pockets.

"Alice!" we both said laughing. I heard someone gasp and I put my finger to his lips. I tip toed towards the door and flung it open. Alice landed with a thump on the floor in front of me. She didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Hello's after vacation are always romantic," she said standing and brushing away the imaginary dust off her shoulders trying to keep a straight face. Mike and me looked at her with our eyebrows raised and then we all cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie said walking in.

"Nothing." Alice said checking her watch.

"We better go, classes will be starting soon," I said grabbing Mike's hand and walking out the door. And with that all of us grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door to meet Emmet and Jasper.

**TPOV (Tanya point of view)**

I felt bad for soaking Emma's brand new shirt but I just couldn't stop the tears. I gulped and sat up to face my new step mom. She pushed a strand of my blond curly hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story," she said.

"Edward left" I whispered as a lonely tear flowed down my face…

**Hope you liked it…Plz review.**


End file.
